Control Room Chatter
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: Walter Harriman, chevron guy, is never overly cheerful. So why he is now? Sergeant Siler is determined to find out. A humorous conversation in the control room ensures. Nonslash. WalterHiccuping Lindsey Novak pairing.


**Control Room Chatter**

_A/N: A sequel to my previous fic," Mess Hall Meetings", but it can stand on its own. Just a bit of Walter centric fic, with Siler and Walter friendship and Walter/ Hiccuping Lindsey Novak romance. Remember her from the Season 8 episode, "Prometheus Unbound"? The one where Vala is introduced for the first time. So, you might want to go and read Mess Hall Meetings first, but you don't have to. But I would recommend it. It's on my bio page, up there. ;)_

_This was also written because my friend and beta reader, Laiquendi, requested a sequel. ;) And the Walter/Lindsey pairing is oh-so-cute! ;) __Seriously, there were so many scenes in "Unbound" with the pair, and when Lindsey was hiccuping at the table during the briefing, Walter discreetly sild her a glass of water! ;)_

_Disclaimer: Stargate is the property of MGM, not me. ((Sobs))_

_This has to be the longest shift I have ever taken,_ Sergeant Walter Harriman decided, checking his watch for the fifteenth time in ten minutes. Running his hand through the bristles on his head, Walter grabbed the cup of coffee sitting next to the dialling computer, taking a long chug in the hope it would distract him from both his watch and the uneasy thoughts swirling in his mind.

"Hey, Walter!"

The greeting from Harriman's best friend and co-worker Sergeant Siler almost caused the poor man to have a heart attack. With a cry, Walter leapt about a mile in his chair, placing his hands on his heart and gasping

"Oh, sorry, Walt. You okay?" Siler asked, plopping into the chair next to Harriman, going

over the proper CPR techniques in his mind, just in care his friend keeled over.

"You trying to kill me, Sly? I'm on edge enough today, without you sneaking up on me."

Walter glared at Siler indigently, but quickly relented.

"Wait, wait just a moment, what's up Walter? You've been acting weird ever since Monday, heck, you weren't even excited when you got the chance to open the Iris during a Gou'ald ambush!" Siler peered curiously at his friend.

"In fact, you haven't been the same since your _Prometheus_ experience. Something must have happened to you onboard."

"Nothing happened… I've just realised that there is more to life than a big, metal ring… and I have something important to do after my shift… and I'm a little nervous, that's all," Walter snapped back, anxiety evident in his voice.

"Hmmm, right," Siler replied, raising his eyebrows sceptically.

"What?" Walter asked in annoyance, checking his watch once more.

"What is this important thing you have to do?" Siler looked expectantly at Walter, taking a sip of coffee from the mug balanced in his lap.

"Oh, it's just something," Walter replied, suddenly finding the energy readings on the computer screen _very_ interesting.

"Wait, hold up. Walter you're going to see women, aren't you? You are! On a date! Is it someone you meet on _Prometheus?_ It must be! You've been acting really… happy ever since you came back," Siler grinned at Walter and thumped him on the back.

"Happy?" What do you mean 'happy'?" Walter asked, raising his eyebrows

"Well, you were smiling a lot when you thought no one was looking… and then there was the humming."

"I hum?" Walter blinked in surprise, his face flashing ever so slightly pink.

"Yes you do actually. It was…surprising. Plus, I saw you looking at a picture of a woman in the commerissary. The betting pool in the mountain is on fire, trying to figure out who Sergeant Harriman's secret woman is."

"What!" Walter gasped, choking on his coffee.

Siler quickly thumped Walter on the back as he coughed. It wouldn't't be good if his best friend keeled over and died in front of him: Siler would miss Harriman and then there would be a ton of paperwork.

"Yup, the betting pool has been going mad, but that's not the point and you're changing the subject. Who is the lucky woman you are going to meet?" Siler leaned forward eagerly

"Sly, I never said-"

"Stop denying it, Walter. I know you too well. Now spill!" Siler commanded.

Walter sighed deeply, taking a long sip of coffee to give himself some thinking time and to ward off the possible nervous breakdown he feared he would soon be having. After a few seconds of intense deliberation, he came to decision: Siler was a friend, and Walter doubted he would spill it all over the base. Not to mention, Sly was married, and Walter needed all the tips he could get when it came to women.

"Her name is Lindsey… Doctor Lindsey Novak. We meet on _Prometheus _and got talking and…" Walter smiled, trailing off, remembering when he and Lindsey had had their, 'Mess Hall Meeting' as she called it when the pair spoken on the phone a few nights ago.

"Oh, I think I've heard of her. 'The Hiccuping Wonder' is what some people call her, isn't?"

Siler's query painfully interrupted Walter's vivid memories and the dreamy smile on his face was quickly replaced with an indignant scowl.

"Siler, I'll have you know that-" Walter begun in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, Walter. Well, you must really like Lindsey to get so riled up on her behalf. And, if you don't mind me saying, mate, it's about time you got a life."

Siler grinned at Walter and his expression of shock before checking his watch.

"Um, Walter? Your shift finished five minutes ago."

Siler shrugged apologetically at the stunned Sergeant in front of him.

Walter froze for a moment before leaping to his feet, tripping over his chair in the process.

"I have to go! I'm meeting Lindsey in three hours and I have to drive home first! I can't be late!"

"Good luck, Walter!" Siler called over his shoulder to the retreating Sergeant. "Oh, and don't go near corridor C-23."

Curiosity overcoming his haste, Walter paused and turned to look at his friend.

"Why on Earth not?"

"Because I heard from a reliable source that O'Neill and Carter are… discussing some things in the corridor. Things you wouldn't't want to walk in on. Looks like you aren't the only one in the mountain to be bitten by the love bug!"

"Honestly, Siler, you shouldn't't listen to idle gossip Now, I really must go. See you tomorrow, Sly," Walter called over his shoulder, before quickly rushing out of the control room, oblivious to the looks of shock on people's faces, that the 'Chevron Guy' was actually leaving the base.

Settling comfortably back in his chair, Siler took a thoughtful sip of coffee and grinned "Congratulations, Walter," he murmured.

"It's about time you got a girl. Not to mention a life!"

_Finis_

_A/N: And there we are! Reviews are very much appreciated; I reply to all of mine, but no flames thanks. ;) _


End file.
